Lost Hearts, Saved Souls
by Xelbie
Summary: Daddy!Killian. When Killian and Emma's daughter can't sleep, he comforts her by telling her the story of their saved souls. Takes place in Storybrooke, six years later.


_Just close your eyes ... No one can hurt you now._

* * *

Killian groaned as he stirred next to Emma, who was still in a deep slumber. His eyes instantly turned to the digital clock to his left that read 1AM. Propping himself up on his elbows, he searched around the room with squinted eyes, trying to look for what had caused him to wake. Suddenly, he heard a soft, but audible whimper come from outside the bedroom. His ridged body relaxed and his eyes softened immediately.

Throwing the sheets to the side, and covering up Emma a bit more before he left the bed, he stood and padded over to the bedroom door. Opening it revealed his six year-old daughter. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she sobbed silently, sitting in the center of the hallway with tear streaks on her cheeks and a runny nose. The young girl immediately stared up at him with her beautiful blue eyes and sniffed.

It nearly broke his heart, as did everything that caused his daughter ill will. However, despite her tears and fears, Lucy was a stubborn lass like her mother. There had been few occasions where this had occurred. The first time it happened was when she was four and Henry had teased her about the Mush Man that lived in soggy cereal. Not only did she have nightmares, but she refused to eat cereal with milk for weeks.

The next time was a bit after her fifth birthday when Emma went to Boston for five days to help out a friend that had known her during her bail bonding days. Every night, Lucy snuck into his room or Henry's, just to be held. When Emma got home, the girl bawled and then clung to her mother for the next two days. Though, now, she never admitted this ever happening.

The last one had been more recent. It was a small, simple nightmare, but no one had known about it. Instead of climbing into bed with him and Emma, or going to sleep in Henry's room, she would settle herself in the middle of the hall and cry quietly. It was a strange habit of hers, but he understood it.

Similar to her mother, Lucy was not fond of help or assistance for anything. So instead, she would sit alone in the hall, her sobs acting as small pleas for comfort, but nothing else. It was incredibly mature for her age to want to be so independent, but it was definitely concerning.

With a sigh, Killian closed the door behind him as he exited the room. He then bent down in front of the girl and simply opened his arms a bit. That was all that it took for the child to throw herself at him and burying her face into his shoulder. Though her tears had stopped, she still sniffled as she let him carry her back into her room.

He stepped into the space, one arm holding his daughter up to his chest, while the other fumbled for a light switch. A bright yellow glow filled the room and he then moved to place Lucy on her lavender colored bed. She had her eyes averted, clenching her fists in her pajama gown with her tiny hands.

Killian bent down once more, bringing himself to her eyelevel before asking softly. "What's wrong, Lou?"

He watched as she shifted uncomfortably. "I just miss Henry," she said. His eyes narrowed slightly,_ lie._ Much like Emma, he could tell when she was lying.

"You've never had problems with him being gone before."

The girl just shook her head, causing her blonde curls to fly around her. Lucy answered stubbornly, "This time I do."

Henry was seventeen now, and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. The boy had grown up so quickly and now he was already looking at this world's schools that they called colleges. At the moment, he was spending the night at Regina's because the next morning he was to learn how to better himself with horse riding.

"Sweetheart," he said softly. "What's really bothering you?"

Her small voice mumbled. "A few boys in my class were saying mean things..."

He took her hands in his. "We're they saying bad things about you?" His tone was stoic. If anyone was picking on his daughter, he would have to have a nice little chat with them.

However, Lucy shook her head. "They said… that you used to be a bad man who hurt people. They said you had a hook." The girl was trembling as her eyes began to look glassy, shining with tears. Then she looked to him and gave him the most heart-wrenching stare he had ever seen. "It's not true, is it?"

Killian was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to tell his six year-old daughter? That her brother's grandfather had taken his hand, only to return it before she was born? That he used to be a villain? That he had, indeed, killed other beings? How was he supposed to explain how he killed other people to survive? He didn't want to lie. He had always been a man of his word, and he would not stop simply because he couldn't face his own flesh and blood.

"Do you think I am a bad man?" He questioned tactfully.

"Of course not, daddy!"

He gave her a warm smile and pulled her forehead towards him so that he could give her a small kiss on the head. "That's all that matters to me, darling. The question is; what do _you_ want to believe?"

Lucy bit her lip in thought before saying, "Henry told me about you before you met mommy. He said that you were lost, but you weren't a bad man."

A laugh escaped his lips. "The lad was right about that. I was lost, but you know who saved me?"

"Mommy?"

Killian nodded, "That's right. Your mother pulled me out of a terrible sickness; one that I had for over three hundred years. She saved me, and I saved her."

The room was quiet as his daughter stared at her hands that were intertwined with his. He could see that she was thinking as hard as her little brain could. She had always been a clever girl. So, the former pirate waited patiently until the child spoke up. "Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?" He answered gently.

"Can you tell me how you and mommy saved each other?" She asked innocently.

Another soft smile. "Sure, darling," he said. "Get yourself tucked in, now." Standing, he waited while his daughter scrambled onto her bed and under the sheets. She brought the cloth up to her nose, sighing comfortably. The sight nearly melted his insides. Then again, everything that his little girl did seemed to just make his heart ache.

Killian settled himself on the edge of the mattress and leaned against the headboard of the bed frame. Lucy instantly snuggled against him, laying her head on his stomach and at that moment, Killian Jones was serene. This was something that he never saw himself ever doing, not in a million years. Yet, it felt like a missing piece of him had been returned.

With his daughter looking up at him with intent sapphire eyes, he started his story from the very beginning. Of course he left out some details here and there whenever he thought them to be too much for a six-year old, but other than that, he did not hold back.

* * *

"She couldn't trust me at first, you see," he explained to his daughter who listened intently.

"Mommy left you on the beanstalk?"

"That she did, lass."

"And you left her in the cell?"

"Aye… That I did," he spoke wistfully, in deep recollection. "That was not our last meeting, though..."

* * *

"Then you helped save the town?" The girl piped in.

"Not exactly. However, this was an important moment. This was when I realized that your mother had saved me."

"From what?"

With a sigh, he said, "Myself."

* * *

"I jumped in the way of Peter's attack before it could hit your mother. The last thing I remember was a bright flash of light and the next thing I know, I'm in my bed on the Jolly Roger. Turns out that your mom's magic was more powerful than she thought," Killian said quietly.

He remembered that moment like he remembered his name. It was at that second when he realized that he would do anything for Emma Swan. While in Neverland, he had slowly become more and more aware of his growing affections towards the woman. The thought of never seeing her golden smile or her mesmerizing eyes was too much to bear. So, he did what he had to.

There was only a split second of pain, like a sting, or a bite. Then, his body stopped functioning. His limbs went limp at his sides as he fell prey to gravity's pull and he went crashing to the ground. The only thing that kept him from succumbing to the darkness was Emma's calls that were full of concern and fury.

A blinding light filled his vision, and he was gone.

"So Peter Pan disappeared, right?" Lucy suddenly asked, bringing him out of the cloud of his thoughts. There was a worried expression on her face and he pulled her closer to him.

"Exactly right. Don't worry about him, darling. He's long gone thanks to me," he began to whisper jokingly. The young girl's eyes were finally starting to droop.

"Yeah right."

Killian's head snapped to the left, where his wife was standing in the doorway, an amused grin on her face while she folded her arms. Even half asleep and groggy, she still looked like a goddess to him. "You were conked out before you could see me slay the guy," Emma pointed out.

"Well, _someone_ had to protect you from flying magical projectiles," He poked back with a smirk.

The blonde woman scoffed, but she wore a smile, "I wasn't the one who-." The sound of heavy breathing stopped her from progressing in the conversation. Both of their eyes fell upon Lucy, who was now sound asleep against her father's side.

Moving over to the bed, Emma settled on the other side of their daughter, being careful not to wake the child up. The two of them sat there, smiling with the occasional glance at one another.

Soon, his wife was asleep as well, her head rested on his shoulder, just above their sleeping daughter.

With a sigh, Killian allowed his head to rest against his wife's and closed his eyes. If he were to die at that very moment, he would be content.

* * *

**[A/N]: **_Helloooo! This is just a small Daddy!Killian fic that I've head for a while in my drafts. I just saw the new promo, so it sparked my writing bug~ I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I loved writing it! Please tell me what you thought if you can spare the time. :) ~ _Sam


End file.
